


【异坤】主随客便ABO

by shaoshao99



Category: ISEEKUN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoshao99/pseuds/shaoshao99
Kudos: 58





	1. 新婚

文/整只烧烧

1

“子异，你怎么还这么冷静无动于衷呢？”

今天是礼拜天，王子异心情不错，让王妈做了碗银耳羹，坐在客厅的沙发上喜滋滋地喝着，顺便看了看这个季度王氏的财务报表，喝到一半，熟悉又陌生的女声从门口传来。

王妈还没来得及报告，那个人就飘到眼前，浓重过于甜腻的果香传过来，王子异皱着眉头抬起眼。

“表妹，你我不熟，不必这么热切，叫我表哥就行。”  
王子异虽然有些生气，但是不喜形于色，只是语气稍微加重，“没听姑妈说你今天要过来。”

“你真的要娶蔡徐坤那个傻子吗！我们王氏何必和别人联姻，表哥你条件这么好，值得更好的omega——”宋暖这话说完，连着王妈也看了她一眼。

“住嘴！”王子异很少发火，这下倒是把宋暖吓到了，“宋暖，你未在王氏上班，姑父也只是在市场部任职，我不想听到你再讨论这件事，蔡徐坤以后就是你表嫂，我们王家家教不容许亲人被随便置喙。”

我也是你的亲人啊！宋暖只觉得胸口堵着一股气，她想着蔡徐坤智商和十岁孩童没区别，这种Omega取回来难道当摆设吗？她越想越生气，看着王子异轮廓分明的侧脸，发誓一定要找妈妈好好商量阻止这件事。

宋暖在王妈不悦的眼神中留下“我还要去美容院”后就匆匆离开，听到关门的那声巨响，王子异也脸也没抬下，只跟王妈说：“王妈，今晚坤坤要来吃饭，麻烦你烧点他喜欢的菜。”

“好的少爷，就是不知道少夫人喜欢吃什么？”

“？”王子异眯起眼睛，想着记忆里那个软糯的白团子，“大概是——芹菜炒牛肉吧。”

2

家族联姻——这个亘古不变大家热衷于讨论的话题，终于在王子异和蔡徐坤身上贯彻了。

身为王氏家族耳朵副总，二十五岁的王子异为人少了些凌厉古板，倒是多了些家里带出来的谦逊和温和，他身为豪门出身、身高外貌和体质都十分优异的Alpha，一直是很多omega眼中的“最优秀的热菜”。

没想到，吃到这盘菜的居然是蔡家那个十五岁摔到脑子然后如十岁孩童一般痴傻的独生子蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤今年十八，长得是唇红齿白，盘顺条亮，如果忽略他懵懂的脑子，也算是靓绝上海滩的omega。

蔡家夫妇前些日子飞机出事，王家董事长夫人——也就是王子异亲妈，作为蔡妈妈的大学好友，在律师的帮助下，接受了蔡氏夫妇医嘱的条件：

蔡徐坤和王子异成婚，婚后享有生子自由，并且妥善照顾蔡徐坤，可由王氏接管蔡氏。

蔡氏主营媒体运营娱乐产业，对于房地产起家的王氏起至关重要的作用，王家虽然是豪门大户，但是也没有卖儿子的道理，况且王子异虽然认识蔡徐坤，但那都是小时候的事了，两个孩子算不上熟悉。

于是，王夫人帮忙处理了蔡家后事后，在某天把蔡徐坤带到王子异公司，然把王子异拉到一边，神情凝重的问他：“子异，你愿不愿意娶坤坤啊？”

王子异看着玻璃窗外那个安心喝着旺仔牛奶、神情忧伤的小糯团子omega，后者抬起头，两颗水灵灵的眼珠子看着他，脸颊带着绯红，棕色的卷发柔顺地贴在头上，一点没有成年人的秃头烦恼。

蔡徐坤眨眨眼，耳后贴着omega专属的抑制贴，他刚刚成年，加上身子脆弱，自然要好好防护。王子异想起小时候看到蔡徐坤，也不能说小时候，那时候蔡徐坤十岁，而他已经十八了，十八岁的alpha，激情、沉稳又成熟，蔡徐坤只是那个穿着背带裤，爬到高高的树上俯视王子异的孩子。

“你为什么爬这么高？”

“这样我就比你高了呀子异哥。”

“子异，你有没有听我说话？”

王子异回过神，看到王夫人一脸严肃地看着自己，长辈交流时候走神是很不礼貌的行为，王子异立马道歉。

“对不起妈妈，我愿意娶坤坤。”王子异看到王夫人一脸不相信的样子，连忙补了句，“我会对他好的。”

笃笃笃——

两个人一起回头，看到蔡徐坤歪着脑袋在敲门。

“怎么了坤坤？”

“我能和子异哥说话吗？”

王子异侧身让蔡徐坤进来，关门后蔡徐坤低着头，许久，才和王子异说：“子异哥，我有点笨，我是——我是真的有点笨，别人一分钟可以学会的我要学好久，子异哥，如果你觉得我不聪明，没关系的，你不要有压力，我不想你因为和我在一起被别人取笑——”

王子异的第一反应是是不是有人去找蔡徐坤和他说了这些话。

“你怎么会这么想呢坤坤？”王子异低头，虽然蔡徐坤并不比他矮很多，但是他身形单薄，王子异总觉得他还是个孩子，“我们坤坤又有礼貌又懂事，怎么会有压力呢，难道坤坤不喜欢我？”

“不是的子异哥！”蔡徐坤拉着王子异的衣袖，心想，我怕你不喜欢我。

“好啦坤坤，今天来家里吃饭好不好，我们商量一下婚礼的事情。”王夫人揉揉蔡徐坤的头发。

蔡徐坤睁大眼睛：“婚礼？”他的眼中闪过一丝惧怕，人群、嘈杂声、嘲笑声，那些十五岁开始就环绕在身边不怀好意的声音，让他瞬间手脚冰凉。

怎么回事？王子异摔了个眼神给王夫人，后者迷茫地摇头。

“没事的哈坤坤。”王子异捏捏蔡徐坤通红的脸蛋，“我们坤坤不喜欢婚礼就不办，我们一家人一起吃个饭好吗？”

“好的，我想和子异哥在一起的。”omega眼中只剩下纯真和懵懂，修长的身子塞进黑白相间的衬衫和牛仔背带裤里，王子异捏捏蔡徐坤的耳朵，脑子里不由得开始规划蔡徐坤住进来以后的日子。

要把家里的大床换成弹簧垫吗？坤坤会喜欢吗？要不然把游泳池改造一下？在花园建个秋千吧？找个医生帮坤坤看看，说不定久了他就恢复记忆了？

3

蔡徐坤今年18了，新法规定，成年的omega、beta和alpha可以去民政局结为夫妻。  
王子异和王夫人拎着蔡徐坤拿着小本本，付了九块钱，就把两个人的红本本结婚证拿回来了，蔡徐坤有些激动，小脸上浮出几粒汗珠。

一阵甜香的奶味飘过来，王子异看向蔡徐坤的后颈，那柔软的地方贴着一小块方布。

抑制贴。原来蔡徐坤的信息素是奶香味的。王子异一时间没忍住，檀香味的信息素冲出来，蔡徐坤被撞得晕晕乎乎当下就脚底不稳，王夫人横了一眼王子异，后者满怀歉意地把蔡徐坤扶着坐下。

“子异哥，这是什么味道？”蔡徐坤晃晃脑袋，“我好晕啊。”

“是我的信息素。”王子异叹气，看着嘟着嘴脸颊红扑扑的小孩。

晚宴从晚上七点开始，一起吃饭的有王夫人、宋暖、宋暖的父母和新婚父母。  
王先生因为生意还在外地没有回来。

宋暖的妈妈宋夫人是王先生的妹妹，因此宋暖一直觉得自己是王子异最亲的表妹，在蔡徐坤睁大眼睛在餐桌边坐下的时候，一直板着脸。

“坤坤啊，这是子异的表妹，叫宋暖。”王夫人笑着给蔡徐坤一一介绍，“这是子异的姑姑、姑父。”

“表妹好，姑姑好，姑父好！”蔡徐坤只管跟着王子异叫，王子异觉得没什么，顺手就让王夫人给蔡徐坤红包。

蔡徐坤喜滋滋地接着厚厚的红包，朝王夫人眨眨眼睛：“妈，可以吃饭了吗？”

王夫人被蔡徐坤萌哭了：“可以可以。”

宋暖低估了一句：“没家教。”

说罢，她感觉几道炽热的视线射在自己脸上，她也不觉得尴尬，冷哼一声，直接把桌上的鲍鱼往碗里塞。

在今天之前，王子异实际上很佩服自己这个omega表妹，她不同于传统omega的懦弱屈服，成天在外面“舞刀弄枪”，跟别人顶嘴，看这个不屑看那个不屑，这脾气alpha都赶不上。  
今天看来，她似乎不是太有个性，而是需要管教。

王妈上菜很快，糖醋排骨，粉蒸鸡，蒜蓉开背虾，糖醋藕夹，汁溜鲍鱼······王子异看蔡徐坤还在长身体，不停给他夹菜，蔡徐坤放下筷子，仔细地剥虾，然后把那个剥得干干净净的虾放到王子异碗里。

空气一下子凝滞了。

王子异不吃虾，他完蛋了。宋暖脸上浮着笑意，嘴角却不自觉地上扬。

然后她看着王子异愣了愣，夹着虾塞进嘴里。

“味道很好，谢谢坤坤。”王子异笑了笑，“坤坤多吃点。”

“嗯嗯。王妈做的饭很好吃。”蔡徐坤埋头猛吃。这顿饭结束，要说最开心的应该就是王妈了，蔡徐坤吃完了一碗糖醋排骨和四碗饭，嘴巴塞得满满的，看上去像鼓着嘴的松鼠。  
王妈觉得自己终于有用武之地，喜滋滋地去洗碗了。

宋暖看着猛吃的蔡徐坤，仿佛在看外星人。

Omega为了能拥有更优质的Alpha，一般都会在容貌、身材上下苦功夫，王子异记得前两天还有omega和减肥茶广告公司打官司的事情，说公司虚假广告。

那个瞬间，他只想让蔡徐坤无忧无虑地多吃点。

“表哥不喜欢吃虾，你注意点，下次不要给他了。”宋暖和蔡徐坤在楼下客厅看电视时，宋暖提起话题。

她一点不怕被听到，即使老人们和王子异在楼上商量事情。

“如果子异不喜欢的话，他会告诉我的。”蔡徐坤眨眨眼睛，那种无辜样子在宋暖看来简直就是在侮辱她的智商。

这只是个脑子摔坏的傻瓜······宋暖在脑内循环。

“你为什么要让别人迁就你呢？”宋暖恨铁不成钢。

“那你怎么就知道一定是这样呢？子异说他和你不熟。”蔡徐坤有些委屈，“而且难道你没有让别人迁就过你吗？虽然我有点笨，但是你不能骗我。”

“你——”

随后自然是不欢而散，蔡徐坤不知道宋暖为什么找他，宋暖怀疑蔡徐坤是不是真的脑子摔坏了。

回家的车上，宋暖书：“妈，你们为什么都那么宠着蔡徐坤啊？姑妈不就是为了蔡家娶蔡徐坤的吗？”

“所以呢？”宋夫人瞥了她一眼。

“所以他不就是个傀儡，表哥又不是真的爱他。”宋暖摆摆手，“他脑子又摔坏了，根本——”

宋夫人眯起眼睛：“你想干嘛？我警告你，不准再让我听到你今天说的话，蔡徐坤已经是蔡家的儿媳妇，这是改不了的，要不然我就真的把你送到你亲爱的斯坦福去深造！”

4

蔡徐坤穿着奶白色的兔兔睡衣，抱着印着花纹的枕头站在自己面前的时候，王子异承认自己体内那股火有冲出来的欲望，他拉紧了浴袍的带子，拍拍身边的位置：“坤坤，来这里。”

“子异哥，我们是夫妻了对不对？”蔡徐坤乖乖地坐在床上，领口还能看到白皙的肌肤。

“是的。”

“那如果我晚上睡得乱动，也可以吗？”蔡徐坤低着头，“因为我太笨了，动来动去，同学们之前都不愿意和我玩，初中以后，我就没上学了，都是老师在家里教我画画的。”

王子异想起那时候看到的蔡徐坤，孤零零一个人，但是又乖巧地不说话。

“坤坤以后就有我了。”王子异给蔡徐坤盖上被子，“睡得舒服就行，不过我早上起得早，别把你吵醒了。”

“不会的，不会的！”蔡徐坤瞪大眼睛，“我睡得可死了。”

王子异被可爱得不行，捏了捏蔡徐坤的脸，又看着他贴好抑制贴，才侧身躺下。

第二天一早，王子异也没想到自己会“硬”着醒来，他不纵欲，但是也有正常的生理需求，不过身边是第一次睡人，这意味着——他对蔡徐坤有欲望？

要说脸蛋，蔡徐坤在omega里也是数一数二的，小脸大眼睛白皮肤，嘴唇水嘟嘟的，不像那些做了薄唇手术的人，要说身材，他腿长腰细，但是臀上还有肉，整个人修长而美好。

或许有一天，可以治好蔡徐坤吧？

“子异？”身旁的人翻了个身，小手伸出被子揉揉眼睛，蔡徐坤一只眼睛睁着一只闭着，“你醒啦？”

“还很早，你再睡会。”王子异俯身，想给他盖被子，没想到蔡徐坤的胳膊勾着自己的脖子，整个人就坐起来了。

软软的身子坐在自己怀里，王子异闻到一股奶味，看到蔡徐坤潮红的脸颊，想给他贴好抑制贴，没想到他靠着自己，迷迷糊糊地说：“不行的，王妈说过，老婆要给老公穿衣服的。”

然后蔡徐坤摇摇晃晃地想爬下床，肌肉记忆般地先去床头柜摸抑制剂，王子异刚想把人扒回来，就听到房间门口砰的一声。

“表哥！”

三个人面面相觑。

“啊！”

蔡徐坤明显被吓到了，半个身子悬在空中，然后整个人摔下了床。

咚——  
“坤坤！”

5

家庭医生被紧急“召唤”，蔡徐坤磕到了脑袋破皮了，王子异却一直害怕他是不是脑震荡，当然这还不是最让人生气的，因为蔡徐坤的抑制贴掉了，新的抑制剂没法完整压制信息素，导致房里的奶味久久不散。

“坤坤？坤坤！”王子异看蔡徐坤发呆，伸出手在他眼前晃悠。

“你干嘛，我又不是看不见！”蔡徐坤打掉他的手，歪过头笑起来。

王子异看着他，只觉得有些奇怪，但是他关心蔡徐坤的脑袋是不是又摔坏，转过头看家庭医生。

家庭医生脑门冒着汗，在王子异冷冰冰的目光下给蔡徐坤包扎：“以后每天换药就行，王总也能帮忙换，不难的，还有，我这里进了新的抑制剂，不知道少夫人需要吗？”

“外面说。”王子异看了眼疼得歪了嘴的蔡徐坤，后者眼睛水灵灵的，咬着嘴唇说没事，王子异摸了摸他的脑袋，带着医生去了外面。

“少夫人这个情况，大脑损伤不知道什么时候可以恢复，之前的抑制剂用久了已经药效过去了，这个新的强度大而且副作用小。”医生叹气，“少夫人的记忆估计很难恢复了，三年来一直如十岁孩童，但是在撞击和刺激下，还是有可能恢复的，但是那样如果不成功，对大脑损伤会更大。”

“还是慢慢来吧。”王子异颔首，“抑制剂麻烦您了。”

“是。”

等到这一切完结了，王子异才有功夫抬眼看看那个闯进门的宋暖，后者也被吓到了，在客厅抓着双手坐着等待。

“表哥——我，我是，我是本来要来家里拿一份东西——”宋暖有些无措，“蔡徐坤没事吧？”

“以前，姑姑跟我说，你是宋家最得体的小姐，现在看来，那些规矩都混忘了！”王子异深呼吸，转过身，对一旁的王妈说，“除了我爸妈要求，其他情况下，不要让表小姐进家里。”

“是，少爷。”

“表哥！你怎么能这样，我才是你的家人啊！”宋暖蹭地站起来。

“送客！”

经历这乱七八糟的一早上，王子异干脆把上午的会也推了，蔡徐坤撞了脑袋，整个人恹恹的，王子异拿着粥和小菜上楼。

“子异，我不是手断了，我可以自己吃的。”蔡徐坤接过小碗，脸颊依旧红扑扑的，小口小口喝着白粥。

“当心烫。”王子异低下头，想吹一下粥，他怕蔡徐坤胆小不多事，喝的急烫到喉咙。

倏地，蔡徐坤抬眼，王子异能听见他呼吸的声音，也能闻到甜腻的奶香味，他的手不由自主地按上蔡徐坤的肩膀，后者的嘴唇亮晶晶的，信息素一点一点渗出来，王子异没忍住，按着蔡徐坤的下巴吻了上去。

轻柔的漫长的亲吻，在蔡徐坤无法顺气中结束。

“对不起坤坤······”

“没事的子异······对了子异，你是不是不喜欢吃虾？”蔡徐坤捡起话头，“那我以后不给你剥虾了。”

“我不拘的。”王子异亲了亲蔡徐坤的脸蛋，“就是不太能吃辣。”

“辣很好吃的！我们下次一起吃！”

王子异哭笑不得，看着安心喝粥的蔡徐坤，他总算觉得生活有了些乐趣。

就像深夜漆黑的星空，终于有了划过的流星，而一成不变的偌大房子，也有了新鲜的气息。

6

王子异这两天很忙，忙到什么程度呢？大概就是蔡徐坤起床他出门，蔡徐坤睡觉他回家的水平。

新婚夫妇就这样好几天没碰到面。

蔡徐坤这两天觉得自己有些奇怪，走路总是摇摇晃晃的，有的时候起床觉得浑身发烫，但是王妈看了又说不是发烧，蔡徐坤特殊的身体和王子异忙碌的工作，让他们都遗忘了这个敏感的季节。

作为一个生理成年的omega，发情期每个月都会准时到来。

在之前的日子里，蔡徐坤习惯了抑制剂，一直抑制着情热，但是最近换了新的薄荷味抑制剂，他还没有适应，熟悉的热潮又蔓延开，即使身上贴着抑制剂，那股甜腻浓厚的奶香味，仍然从被汗水染湿的床单上，逐渐弥散开来。

“嗯······怎么回事······”

蔡徐坤趴在床上，浑身无力，腺体处的抑制贴被汗水粘住，然后从枕头上滑下，信息素的味道瞬间充满了整个房间，他的额发被汗水淋湿，情潮让身体滚烫起来。

像即将爆发的火山，岩浆在山体里涌动、翻滚。

他哆哆嗦嗦地伸出手，下意识地伸到腹部，炽热从小腹传来，身下那根滚烫的玩意逐渐立了起来，他冰冷的手伸进睡衣里，很快被肌肤的温度烫到，他有些迷惑，有些难受。

他只想让昂立的柱身赶紧舒服。

蔡徐坤的手握住自己的性器，没有章法地摸着。

“怎么会这样······”他翻过身，躺在床上，眼睫毛被汗水打湿了，眼前迷迷糊糊的，“好热······好难受······”

身子热得厉害，不知道什么时候起，身下湿得能直接摸到水，穴口像在渴求什么，热得身体蜷缩起来。

发情期得不到抚慰标记omega会十分难受，不仅是情潮，也会给肌肤带来滚烫的灼烧感，疼痛混着发情的迷茫，蔡徐坤烧得迷迷糊糊，他感觉自己已经没有意识了。

房门被王子异小心翼翼地推开。

他虽然早就闻到了信息素的味道，体内的虚火蠢蠢欲动，但是他不明白具体情况，担心蔡徐坤已经睡着，仍然先探出脑袋。

房内，灯火通明，蔡徐坤的睡衣撩到腰部以上，露出大段白皙的肌肤，他的脸上看不清表情，嘴里一张一合，看起来像是烧迷糊了，两条细白的腿不断摩擦着，小手伸进衣服里上下摸索着。

“坤坤？”

TBC


	2. 缠绵

文/整只烧烧

1

“坤坤？”

王子异站在门口，借着暖黄色的灯光，蔡徐坤白皙的身体和浓重的奶香味一览无遗。

“坤坤？”

他又重复了一遍，轻手轻脚地阖上房门走向床边。蔡徐坤满脸潮红，身上的衣服散的差不多了，信息素的味道刺激着alpha，王子异身上那股檀香的味道一下子灌出来，蔡徐坤闻到了，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。

“子异······我好难受啊······”他的小手扒着裤边，一下一下地抚摸着性器，后穴更是泥泞不堪，蔡徐坤费力地睁开眼睛，看到王子异高大而模糊的身影。

“小傻瓜，发情期来了都不知道吗？”王子异伏下身，捏着他汗渍渍的下巴咬蔡徐坤的嘴唇，他的唇水润又丰满，是很适合接吻的类型。

“坤坤······”

蔡徐坤的胳膊已经勾了上来，嘴里没轻没重地叫着：“什么发情期啊·······子异······下面，下面好痒······还有脖子后面······你身上好香啊子异······”

王子异却一下子清醒了，他看着眼前人，告诫自己这还只是个性别分化都不懂的孩子。

王子异，冷静，王子异别做个禽兽。

扶着额头把自己归为禽兽的二十四孝好男人王总被蔡徐坤抱住，小手拉着王子异宽厚修长的双手，就往自己裤子里塞。

“子异，你干嘛不帮我······”蔡徐坤的呼吸喷洒在锁骨上，甜腻的气息让王子异也有些发昏。

王子异于是又低头吻他，蔡徐坤很快伸出舌头热情地缠上来，两个人都有些笨拙，但这并不妨碍他们把互相弄得气喘吁吁，口水流到下巴。王子异摸了摸蔡徐坤的额头，烫的厉害，就连身体都跟水做的一样，不仅软得厉害，汗水和后穴都又湿又滑。

如果现在就标记蔡徐坤，王子异不确定自己能不能忍得住不射进生殖腔，那样蔡徐坤就有怀孕的危险。他皱着眉头，把蔡徐坤抱进怀里，后者的小手已经把王子异摸个遍了，正在嘟嘟囔囔地伸进王子异的皮带，好似地下那物件能带来极大的愉悦感。

“坤坤，忍着些······”王子异捏着蔡徐坤的后颈，抑制剂早飞到不知道哪里去了，白嫩的颈部，甜香的信息素从这里蔓延开。

王子异没犹豫，直接咬在蔡徐坤的腺体上，他不敢咬得深，檀香和奶香瞬间混在一起，空气中又苦又甜的气息让蔡徐坤觉得有些不适，但是alpha身上的信息素很快让他安静下来。

“子异······”

“我在呢······”王子异抬头，看着蔡徐坤迷茫地眨眨眼睛，脸颊因为搁在自己胸前被衣服留下明显的印子，手感很好的下巴和脸蛋紧紧地靠着自己，让王子异有种强烈的满足感。

蔡徐坤下面早就泄了，性器湿哒哒地翘着，王子异把两个人都剥光了，送进浴室洗了个干干净净，然后才满怀心事地躺在床上，看着边睡边咬嘴唇的蔡徐坤往自己怀里缩。

临时标记，这是王子异想到的最适合的办法。

2

这天，王子异又一大早就去公司，王妈以为蔡徐坤会如常到十点才起床，就没去叫他，结果打扫房间的时候，发现蔡徐坤自己洗漱好踩着梯子在图书室里理书，一副很熟练的样子。

王家的图书室在二楼最里面，架子很高，书目种类又多，因此王妈很久才理一次，没想到蔡徐坤居然会想起来，然后还理得这么妥帖。

“《量子力学》？······《相对论》？······”王妈看着蔡徐坤把这些他应该看不懂的书重新分类整理，有些疑惑。

“对啦，企业管理方面的放那个架子，我看到之前A-Z的排序了，按照时间把这些还没理的理好了。”蔡徐坤拍拍手，从梯子上下来。

王妈下意识脱口而出：“那，少夫人，您看得累不？要不要下来吃点东西？”

蔡徐坤愣了愣，像突然想到什么似的，先是憨憨地笑了笑：“我就看子异老在这里看书，就想来看看他在干嘛，我，我这么笨，肯定看不懂啦······”

王妈暗说自己最笨，戳到蔡徐坤伤心处，于是堆起笑脸：“少夫人这么聪明，这些书算什么，王妈做了你喜欢吃的虾饺皇和双皮奶，要不要尝尝？”

“谢谢王妈。”蔡徐坤于是伸了个懒腰，扭着小屁股踩着猪猪拖鞋，乖乖走下去坐在餐桌前。

“少夫人多吃点，这都是补身子的。”王妈给蔡徐坤倒了杯银耳红枣茶。

“谢谢王妈。”蔡徐坤笑弯了眼睛，脸颊肉嘟嘟的，“王妈，这两天为什么没看到暖表姐呀？”

没想到蔡徐坤会问起宋暖，王妈顿了顿，但是没有露出尴尬的神色：“少爷说她没事就少来，少夫人您是不是无聊了，待会我陪您逛一逛？”

“没事。”蔡徐坤笑了笑，在王妈欣喜的目光下又吃完了四笼虾饺两碗双皮奶和剩下的一桌早点。

下午的时候，王妈出去买菜，蔡徐坤正在自己房里翻王子异的书看，他看看这个又看看那个，从经济翻到历史，又翻到企业管理，最后连广告营销也选了三本，正准备捧回床上看，客厅的电话就响了。

“喂？”

“喂？蔡徐坤吗？我是宋暖。”

“嗷！表姐好！请问有什么事吗？”

“子异在吗？”宋暖似乎有些小心翼翼。

“子异不在嗷。”蔡徐坤虽然不喜欢她这么亲密地叫王子异，但是也不好发火，“表姐有什么事吗？”

“子异不在啊——”宋暖有些气短的感觉，但是下一秒她又恢复了活力，“对了，姑父说拜托你去子异书房拿一下最近开会要用的文件。就是书房那个书桌上的。”

“啊？”

“快去吧。”

蔡徐坤迷惑地看着宋暖挂掉了电话，后者捧着手机，深呼吸几下，对自己说，反正是个傻子，应该不碍事的。

蔡徐坤是个好孩子，别人需要帮忙他肯定乖乖去做，于是，傍晚王子异回家的时候，没有在房里找到蔡徐坤，就听到隔壁翻箱倒柜的声音。

“坤坤，你在干嘛？”

蔡徐坤从书桌下面探出脑袋，揉揉眼睛：“子异，你回来啦？我在找那个什么文件，听说是爸需要的。”

“王妈没跟你说不能进书房？”王子异似乎有些生气，他把蔡徐坤抱起来，捏着蔡徐坤的小脸。

后者一下子扑到王子异身上：“子异你生气了？对不起啊，我以为我们都结婚了，我们家我哪里都能去······”

蔡徐坤的声音越来越小，王子异揉揉他的脑袋：“好好好，但是爸还在出差呢，怎么可能需要这里的文件啊，你到底来干嘛？”

“就是表姐说爸需要嘛······”蔡徐坤睁大眼睛，眼里的泪珠都在打转，“是不是因为我太笨，所以做错了啊？”

“没事。”王子异把人抱起来，神色凝重地走出书房。

3

“游乐园吗？”蔡徐坤正在看电视，王子异回来跟他提议的时候，他还在想今天的晚饭有没有可乐鸡翅和红焖猪脚。

“坤坤你不喜欢去？”王子异暗叫不好，难道心理年龄十岁的小孩不喜欢去游乐园吗？

“喜欢，我喜欢的。”蔡徐坤凑过去亲王子异的下巴，“子异带我去的地方我都喜欢。”

“我们坤坤还是宝宝呢，嗯？”王子异把蔡徐坤抱到腿上乖乖坐好，“上个月我太忙了，都没陪你，明天你生日，带你出去玩一天好不好。”

看着蔡徐坤变得欣喜的表情，王子异叹气，还是小孩子呢。

去游乐园这天，蔡徐坤戴着蓝金渐变的墨镜，头发前些日子染了他最喜欢的金色，还挑染了灰色，整个人像刷漆般得鲜亮娇俏，他一身范思哲的花格子衬衫，穿着夏季的热裤，底衬是白色T恤，身上还背着王子异送的小黄人水壶，走在路上，即使戴着墨镜，也让路人侧目纷纷。

“小心些。”王子异一把把蔡徐坤拉过来，“这里人这么多，走散了就不好。”

王子异难得地穿着休闲的格子衬衫和牛仔裤，比起在办公室的时候整个人年轻许多，他牵着蔡徐坤，被迫玩了许多项目。即使是蔡徐坤嚷嚷着要玩的鬼屋和过山车，他也奉陪了。

结果就是，鬼屋里蔡徐坤揪着他不放，过山车上，他抓着蔡徐坤大叫。

始作俑者看着王子异嗤嗤地笑个不停，看王子异生气了，又缩回王子异怀里，任他玩他新染的头发。

“子异，我去厕所。”玩到一半，蔡徐坤也累了。

“好，那我去前面给你买可乐，到时候坤坤乖乖在原地等我。”王子异答应。

快天黑的时候，蔡徐坤从厕所里走出来，他总觉得哪里有些不对，一回头，身后跟着三个头上戴发带的年轻人。

他们站在阴影里，看不清表情，但是身形并不矮小。

Omega的直觉告诉他，这是三个alpha。

“谁？”蔡徐坤下意识地后退。

“你贴着抑制贴，omega吧？”他们的声音有些缥缈，蔡徐坤莫名有些害怕，不由自主地继续退到角落里。

那边的人走近来，露出上扬的嘴角和遮不住的哄笑。

“你身边那alpha呢？你是他儿子？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈——怎么可能呢——”

那群人开始起哄：“长这么大，还跟小孩子一样，莫非，你是傻子吧？”

说罢，他们走进蔡徐坤，压制的气息传过来：

“要不要跟哥哥一起玩？”

蔡徐坤有一刹那的错愕，他突然想起来，十五岁出车祸以后，那些人来看望自己时，背着家长对自己做鬼脸，骂自己是傻子的模样。

他们像衣冠楚楚的恶狼，即使年少，但恶意并不会因为你是孩子就离开你。

他失去了很多朋友，一个人孤零零地在花园、家里的每个角落玩耍，自己最好的朋友可能就是家里那些大树和花园的草木。

直到有一天，从美国毕业回来的王子异来到家里。

“坤坤已经长这么大了啊？”

——那时候的王子异长什么样子？

“坤坤，以后跟王阿姨一起生活好吗？”

“坤坤，爸爸妈妈已经去了。”

——谁也不知道死亡来得这么快，而父母这么早就踏上了地府这趟列车，自己也终于成了真的孤零零的一个人。

“坤坤，嫁给我好吗？”

回忆像旋涡，总让人难以抽身，他陷在记忆的泥潭里，让自己逐渐变得封闭。

蔡徐坤听不到其他声音，他的视线变得模糊，即使那些人离自己很近，他紧张地浑身颤抖，他深刻地知道自己的体格打不过这群人，但他像块僵硬的石头愣在原地。

那一刻，他下意识地寻找王子异。

“坤坤，没事吧？”  
突然，眼前的人被一拳揍开，熟悉的气息涌上来，自己也被一个人抱在怀里，“对不起，我来晚了，一直没找到你，坤坤？你怎么了？”

蔡徐坤倏地醒神，他抬起头，看到王子异焦急的脸上甚至滴下几滴汗珠。

“我没事···我没事····”身子却是忍不住，直直往王子异怀里攥。

“没事了，我在这里。”王子异感觉到怀里人在颤抖，他安抚似的抚摸着蔡徐坤的后脑勺，对身后人使了个脸色。

那群不知道哪里来的alpha就这样被王家的人带走了。

悄无声息。

4  
蔡徐坤是被噩梦吓醒的，不仅被吓醒，他还感觉到身体在升温，身上那股炽热糜颓的潮湿感，像海浪席卷而来。

王子异睡得浅，蔡徐坤翻身的时候他就醒了，更别提那股熟悉的突然把房间挤满的奶香味。王子异一直不懂蔡徐坤这信息素是什么味道，直到他前两天尝了尝蔡徐坤的最爱——旺仔牛奶，他觉得大概蔡徐坤命里就带旺仔。

仿佛有潮湿又带刺的藤蔓一层层卷上来，缠得身体生疼又红肿，一阵阵的海浪涌上来，窒息感潮闷感让蔡徐坤觉得身体被紧紧捆住，又热得发烫，他想撕开身上的衣服，又被梦里那些旧日的影像所威吓住。

“坤坤？”王子异打开台灯，看到蔡徐坤如上个月那般脸色潮红，但是两只眼睛瞪得大大的，像是梦到什么恐惧的事情。

“没事吧坤坤？”王子异伏下身，蔡徐坤汗津津的小手一把抓住他的胳膊，整个人缩进他的怀里。

“子异，好热······”  
突来的情潮让记忆里那些黑暗都暂时被抛之脑后，生理刺激的需求总能让身体屏蔽那些无关的记忆。

蔡徐坤躺在王子异怀里，闻着熟悉的alpha的信息素，情绪稍微稳定下来，他嗅着王子异身上信息素的味道，身上逐渐绵软起来。

王子异有些奇怪，临时标记应该可以让蔡徐坤的发情期稳定下来。更别说蔡徐坤一直使用医生配制的新型抑制剂，怎么会在发情期有这样大的失序反应。

“怎么回事啊子异······为什么这里这么热这么湿······”蔡徐坤潮红滚烫的脸颊在王子异胸前蹭来蹭去，左手解开睡袍带子，白皙修长的身子露出来，内裤已经湿了一大半，性器翘起来，能从裤缝里看到那物件蠢蠢欲动的模样。

王子异直直地看着蔡徐坤伸出手，一下一下地摸着自己秀气的性器，摸着好似还不满足，嘟嘟囔囔地去摸后穴，内裤整个被卸下来丢掉一边，柔软的身体展露在自己眼前，白嫩的手指伸进潮湿的后穴，慢慢地前后插搐着。

那副景象太过美好，像饱满得熟透了的桃子，泛着绯红色，一点一点的汁水往外冒，可以看到里面晶莹的果肉，一张一翕，闻着就能尝到甜蜜的味道。

腹部升起灼热的欲望，王子异清楚，无论是生理还是法律上，蔡徐坤都是自己的合法配偶。对于蔡徐坤在发情期的合理需求，自己必须以最有效最安全的方法满足他。

“坤坤，怕不怕？”王子异解开自己的睡袍，露出结实精壮的身体。

他拉着蔡徐坤的小手去摸自己的性器，已经肿大滚烫得不行。

蔡徐坤迷茫地看着王子异，果冻般的嘴唇在眼前晃悠：“如果是子异的话，我一点也不怕······”

他甚至看着王子异粗壮的性器，狠狠地咽了口口水。

两个人于是仰着脖子接吻，身下的水把床单染湿，信息素急急忙忙地缠绕在一起，檀香混着奶香，却是清苦的味道盖住了那股子甜腻。王子异含着蔡徐坤的左胸，伸出手指给蔡徐坤扩张，后穴已经很湿润了，又极为炽热柔软，胸前的乳粒挺起来，是饱满的深红色。

蔡徐坤咬着手指，看着王子异的头埋在自己胸前，他感觉自己要烂了熟了化开了，饱满的桃汁从皮下蔓延开，果肉迫不及待地要破皮而出。

王子异把蔡徐坤抱进怀里，伏下身和他接吻，然后一点一点挤尽紧致的甬道，蔡徐坤只觉得身下被一点点塞满了，那种贯穿的刺痛感带着灼热的快感，让omega瞬间陷入对alpha的依赖中。小穴紧紧地吸附着肿大的性器，湿润的分泌让王子异能更好的进入，发情期让生殖器直接打开，王子异差点顶到最里面。

蔡徐坤一下子就泄了，前后都湿得不行，柱身喷出的白浊滴到床单上，他显然有些无措。

王子异安抚地吻他，看着蔡徐坤稚嫩又迷恋的模样，咬着牙没顶进生殖腔。

在蔡徐坤懂事前，他不能趁人之危逼他生孩子。

“啊——好深啊子异——”蔡徐坤想勾出王子异的胳膊，但是他被顶到灵魂深处，感觉整颗桃子要被人一口吞下，汁水浇了一地。

他被顶弄地脱了力，只能抓着床单咿咿呀呀地叫着。他费力地睁开眼睛，正好看到王子异额头上的汗水滴到自己胸上。然后他看到王子异低下头，把自己胸前的汗水和自己的口水一起舔掉。

舌苔带来的粗糙感和炽热感，让乳粒变得更加敏感。

身下的人仿佛装了满肚子里，哐哐地动荡，噗嗤噗嗤的交缠声，混着肉体的碰撞声，让蔡徐坤很难去忽视那些从自己嘴里喊出的欲求不满的声音。

发情期的omega是可怕的，但是alpha的战斗力更惊人。王子异捏着蔡徐坤的腰，前前后后地抽动，蔡徐坤只觉得浑身的骨头都要被拆散了，身上没有一处是完好的，那一下下的顶弄把自己刺穿，把自己弄烂，偏偏王子异不进到最里面，那只在生殖腔边缘摩擦的触感让他想进得更深。

蔡徐坤没了力气，只能趴在床上，被王子异捏出两个红印子的屁股高高抬起，后穴被那根愈发粗大的玩意来来回回地插入、抽出，然后更用力地顶进伸出，炙热的内壁收缩着，他莹白的腰和结实挺翘的臀部形成一道顺滑的曲线，两腿之间因为囊袋的撞击变得红肿刺痛。

王子异怀疑蔡徐坤被破皮了，但是每当他想停下来，蔡徐坤的腿又缠上来，勾着他继续那羞人的运动，蔡徐坤的唇也要被咬破了，肿得像吃了他最容易过敏的芒果，偏偏王子异最喜欢和他接吻。

后来也不知道过了多久，王子异咬住蔡徐坤的腺体，蔡徐坤浑浑噩噩的，不知道射了多少次，后穴泥泞不堪无法入目，王子异才拔出来，射在蔡徐坤胸前。

得到安抚的omega会对alpha特别依赖，也会变得特别乖巧。

蔡徐坤第一次醒过来的时候，王子异正捧着热水给他喂进去，他先是迷茫地转转眼珠子，然后安顺地喝水。

“坤坤，我是谁？”看着眼前人还有些迷糊，王子异摸了摸额头，还没退烧。

“是子异······”

还好还没烧坏。

“坤坤，有没有哪里不舒服？”

蔡徐坤想了想：“就是还是觉得热，子异抱！”

王子异叹气，把人揽在怀里：“坤坤，我想对你好的，你愿不愿意和我在一起？”

“嗯？子异一直对我很好呀？我也喜欢子异的······”蔡徐坤小口喝着水，却不敢抬头看王子异的眼睛。

“不是那种朋友间的喜欢，是能做我们昨天做的事情的喜欢。”  
王子异捏着蔡徐坤的脸，强迫他看着自己澄澈的眼睛，里面是猜不透的真挚。

蔡徐坤听着耳朵红了：“即使，即使我笨你也喜欢吗？”

“我们坤坤从来不笨的，你还小，我会想办法让你回复的，不恢复也没关系，坤坤会一直开心的。”王子异吻着蔡徐坤的嘴角，给他盖上被子。

“诶？那······子异我又想要了······”

Omega的情潮总是持久而缠绵，还带着褪不去的燥热。接下来的几天，蔡徐坤每天一醒来，即使感受到腹中空空，也只想缠着王子异进进出出，而后者乐得请了好几天假，每天用腿间那个早有企图的物件对着蔡徐坤的后穴一番顶弄。偏偏omega在发情期听话得不得了，蔡徐坤累又说不出，只能抱着王子异结实的胳膊，脑袋搭在他的肩膀上，被他从下往上贯穿。

骑乘的姿势进得很深，能带来很强的快感，但是同时会让人疲倦。王子异那健身房练出来的肺活量和体力能抱着蔡徐坤上上下下地顶弄，好几个小时不喊累，他不仅仔细地吻着蔡徐坤的眉眼和腺体，就连手也不带松懈，来回地帮蔡徐坤的性器舒缓。

蔡徐坤湿湿嗒嗒地泄了好几次，到后来什么都射不出来了，小嘴巴委屈地嘟囔，眼睛湿漉漉的，像在控诉王子异的恶行，王子异才感到身下人似乎有些疲倦。

漫长的发情期一过，蔡徐坤被王子异勒令只能喝粥喝汤，吃一些补身子但是不难消化的食物。蔡徐坤默默地摸摸自己肿胀的后穴，只能乖乖喝汤。

“子异哥······我们这样是不是就是真的夫妻了呀？”蔡徐坤眨眨眼，他穿着长袖长裤，身上都是王子异按出来的红痕。

“我们一直都是夫妻。”王子异亲吻着蔡徐坤的嘴角，“坤坤，你之前一直在怕的到底是什么？”

蔡徐坤顿了顿，他慢悠悠地放下手里的汤碗，低着头，捏着手指。

半晌，他说：“之前，我最讨厌的就是过生日了，爸爸妈妈给我办生日会，那些人为了取笑我，特意送些三岁小孩子的玩意给我，坤坤知道的，他们对我不怀好意，我虽然笨，但是能感到恶意。十五岁摔伤以后的每次生日，我，我都好难过，但是我是家里唯一的孩子，我不想爸爸妈妈为我伤心······所以子异哥，前两天你陪我去游乐场，我，我真的很开心的······”蔡徐坤抬起头，眼睛早已湿红，“子异哥，你别嫌弃我笨，我可以学的······”

“对不起，是我没有注意到，以后你的每个生日，我都陪你过好吗？”王子异把人搂进怀里，蔡徐坤的小手圈着他，眼睛里满是孩童的悲伤和试探。

5  
都说时间能化解一切怨气，距离王子异上次对宋暖发火已经过了很久，他似乎也要遗忘自己这位名牌大学生物医药专业的表妹了。正巧这两天他因为蔡徐坤心情很不错，于是在王夫人提议的接下来的中秋晚宴要邀请宋家人一起过的时候，王子异并未拒绝。

宋暖依旧是盛装出席，精致的装，合适的红唇和圆形镂空的大耳环，配上一字肩的黑色小礼服，纵然是严格的王夫人，也挑不出错来。

“暖暖今年也24了吧？有没有男朋友呀？”席间，王夫人问起来宋暖的婚事，宋暖的手被宋夫人握住，后者笑了笑。

“没有。”宋暖放下筷子，“我还想，再等两年。”那眼睛，却是不由自主地看向王子异。

“暖暖的婚事我们也在看了，就是她不是在美国学生物医药吗？那个教授让她回去读研，我们这两天也还在考虑呢。”宋夫人笑得很温婉，王妈妈也不好多问，只能说有事情要麻烦的话不要嫌弃。

“诶对了，暖暖她认识很多脑科医生，要不要介绍给子异？”宋夫人压低嗓音，看了眼正吃得津津有味的蔡徐坤，暗示王子异。

“多谢姑姑了，坤坤现在也很好，我们不准备进行激烈治疗，如果有机会帮他痊愈，我们也不会放弃的。”王子异看了眼吃得开心的蔡徐坤，后者只是抬起头，眨眨眼。

在王子异看不到的地方，宋暖下意识地看向蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤却突然地回头看她，宋暖一下子慌了，拿起茶杯掩饰不安。

宋暖这顿饭在宋夫人的目光下，吃得很乖巧而拘谨，因此晚饭结束后，大人们去楼上商量事情，并未注意到蔡徐坤抱着靠枕一个人在客厅里看电视。

宋暖就是这时候过来的，她居高临下地对蔡徐坤说：“没想到你很厉害嘛，书房进去了都没事，子异曾经因为一个佣人进了书房直接开了他。”

蔡徐坤许久不说话，只是看着电视，等到宋暖不耐烦的时候，他才开口。

“表姐。”蔡徐坤突然转过头，露出一副玩味的表情，“你想嫁给子异？”

“你说什么？”宋暖没想到蔡徐坤回回嘴。

“你好歹是斯坦福毕业的，就不要用这么愚蠢幼稚的手段了吧？毕竟摔坏脑袋的是我不是你啊。”蔡徐坤的笑像天使一样，但是宋暖只觉得凉飕飕的。

“你和子异是表兄妹，你们是不可能的，你整天幻想些什么不切实际的呢？”蔡徐坤看她不明白，又补了一句，“宋大小姐，我看你要是还有这种心思，明天姑姑就会把你送到美国去呢。”

宋暖攥紧了拳头，她紧紧地盯着蔡徐坤，她感觉自己好像发现了什么，但是她知道自己不能说，

蔡徐坤却不再说话，继续转过头看电视。

晚宴结束地很快，送走得体的宋夫人和还在疑惑的宋暖后，蔡徐坤对着已经看不清的轿车喃喃自语：

“主随客便嘛，既然客人这么不上道，我也不好装傻子······”

TBC


	3. 争执

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 宋暖：虽然我不在但是我要搞事情并且我成功了。

1

“坤坤，李医生说明天来给你检查。”

睡觉前，蔡徐坤还在拿着平板看视频，王子异走过来揉揉他头发，在哀怨的注目中把平板抽走了。

“医生？”蔡徐坤看着王子异，突然想到了什么，“我——我不想看医生······”

“不要小孩子脾气啦，我们坤坤不想恢复吗？”王子异伏下身，虽然笑着，但是蔡徐坤总觉得他发现了什么，“今天早点睡，明天医生就来了。”

这一夜蔡徐坤睡得很不安稳，他第二天很早就醒了，坐在床上不知道想什么，突然，他想起几个月前柜子里新到的抑制剂。

“少夫人封闭了自己，不愿意接受治疗。”李医生推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，“我觉得只有刺激可以让他恢复之前的记忆，或者说，恢复到18岁的样子。”

“刺激？这样不会对大脑有所损伤吗？”王子异蹙眉。

“少夫人已经这样三年了，他的大脑已经习惯了，所以得让他脱离这种运转模式。”李医生拍拍王子异的肩，“对了，少夫人来了几个月，已经好几次发情期了吧，你有没有······准备生孩子？那个抑制剂用了吗？”

“我不知道他也没有用，但是上个月我没有强制标记。”

“我告诉你，那个抑制剂是新型的阻隔剂，只会防止信息素扩散，对身体的损害很小。你居然忍得住没标记？你这个好不容易开胃一次的——”李医生压低嗓音，“你不是吧？你妈想抱孙子很久了。”

“什么？新型阻隔剂？你怎么不告诉我？坤坤还没恢复，他还小，而且我也不想趁人之危，他以后要是恢复了，会怪我的。”王子异瞪了他一眼，“你别跟我妈说。”

“得得得。”李医生摆摆手，“阻隔剂是为了防止少夫人在外面暴露，如果没了记得问我要。”

2

“子异，李医生怎么说？”第二天一早，蔡徐坤照例躲在床上，王子异出门前被王夫人拉住。

“李医生说要用刺激疗法。”王子异边理领带边说，“我不同意。”

“唉······前两天暖暖和我说，如果坤坤恢复了，蔡氏怎么办呢？”王夫人给王子异打理西装肩上的褶皱，“说到底，是我们对不起他。”

“坤坤很聪明，他一定会选让蔡氏发展顺利的那条路。”王子异听着觉得奇怪，“宋暖和你？什么时候碰到的？”

“我们美容院碰到的呀，暖暖和我说她还不想去美国，她想留在上海，对了，她还跟我说，前两天看到李医生来我们家，还以为坤坤已经治好了。”王夫人想了想，“好像就是前天吧。”

“李医生来我们家？”王子异觉得更加奇怪，但是还是补充一句，“表妹这两天不知道在想什么，妈你少和她聊家里事情。”

王夫人不懂王子异是什么意思，还是点点头：“那——你们准备什么时候要孩子啊？前几个月，你以为我没闻到吗？那味也太大了，你们信息素——”

“停停停，妈，坤坤还小，而且当时我们不是说好了，在他不愿意的时候不要孩子吗？”王子异越听越觉得自己妈今天很奇怪。

“那也不能一直不要吧，坤坤是好孩子，你们也过了几个月，怎么还没动静啊？”王夫人也不敢逼得太紧，就说，“反正，你仔细着些。”

王子异越想越觉得奇怪，但是忙碌的工作让他只能把这些抛开，埋头于会议和报表。

他直到下班前都没想到，自己会接到这样让人彷徨无措的电话。

——“子异，坤坤拿抑制剂的时候从梯子上摔下来了！”

——“王子异，怎么回事啊，为什么你们家的阻隔剂变成避孕药了？”

3

蔡徐坤醒过来的时候，没想到自己会摔得这么重，他迷迷糊糊地揉眼睛，摸到自己脑袋被一圈圈纱布狠狠地包住。

我为什么要摔来着？

对，对了，为了苏醒······

为了不让医生发现我已经苏醒了······

得找个契机······

“我······”蔡徐坤一张口，就看到四张脸凑在眼前。

王子异、李医生、王妈和王夫人，满脸的线条紧绷着，手里还拿着类似毛巾的东西。

李医生问：“看得清吗？有没有晕眩的感觉？”

就差伸出手指问这是几了。

“没有。就是有点累。”蔡徐坤摇摇头，“我好像——恢复了······”

随后，他抬眼，眼睛依旧黑亮有神，但是多了份冷静和陌生的沉稳。

王子异看着蔡徐坤的眼睛，没有一丝过去的炽热和迷茫，他想，他可能要失去他这几个月来最爱的宝贝了。

“真的吗！”王夫人有些惊喜，她想捏捏蔡徐坤的脸，然后像想到了什么似的，快速把手伸回来。

“少夫人，您说什么？”李医生差异地看着蔡徐坤，想给他立马做检查，结果被王子异挡回去了。

“坤坤受伤，晚上就吃清淡点吧。”王子异转过头，眼里却没有一丝惊喜，“王妈去准备晚饭吧，妈，爸刚刚说让你给他打个电话，李医生先出去吧。”

把所有人都轰走的王子异并没有发现，蔡徐坤醒来那刻他悬着的心终于放下了。

“怎么了子异？”蔡徐坤有些奇怪地看着王子异，风雨欲来的预感浮上心头。

“坤坤。”王子异在床边坐下，眼里是蔡徐坤看不懂的悲伤。

“坤坤，你实际上上次从床上摔下去的时候，就已经苏醒了吧。”王子异苦笑一声。、

蔡徐坤瞪大眼睛看着王子异，他很想反驳，很想说不是，但是他的嘴唇在打颤，却说不出一句否认的话。

他的小手攥紧被子，却被王子异握住。

“为什么？为什么苏醒了不告诉我？”

“我——”

“坤坤，为什么要把阻隔剂换成避孕药？”王子异抬起头，眼里是不容置疑的冷峻，“我不会强迫你，我也从来没有正式标记过你，如果你不想怀孕，跟我直说就行，为什么要这样伤身子？”

“你说什么？”蔡徐坤惊愕地看着王子异，后者只是看着他，眼眶泛红。

4

一小时前。

“别担心子异，少夫人已经包扎好躺下来，现在在昏迷中。”王子异接到好几个电话，五味杂陈，他想冲进房间看看蔡徐坤怎么样，却被李医生挡下。

“少夫人从梯子上摔下来，腿部擦伤，以后你注意点，还有就是他这几天不能受刺激，你千万注意了。”李医生把门拉开一条缝，王子异看到蔡徐坤脸色苍白地躺在床上。

“子异，你跟我来。”王子异这才想起来，电话里还有另外一件事。

他们两个走到二楼的图书室，王子异有些奇怪：“阻隔剂怎么会放在这里。”

“王妈跟我说了，前两天少夫人整理图书，把房里很多你看完的书搬回来了，还有房抑制剂的盒子。”李医生叹气，“今天她摔到，阻隔剂碎了，我看着觉得有些奇怪，这颜色也不对呀。然后我就发现，一盒子的阻隔剂全被换成避孕药了，如果长期注射，必然，不孕不育。”

说罢，李医生小心翼翼地看向王子异，后者脸色铁青，李医生小声说：“不一定是少夫人干的啊······”

“我就知道······”王子异双手抱住脸，苦笑着后退几步，“他之前苏醒了也不告诉我，我当他害怕，没想到，没想到他······自己做好了准备······”

“对了。”王子异瘫坐在椅子上，“前两天，宋暖说看到你来家里，是怎么回事？”他抬起头，眼里满是质问。

“啊？”李医生愣住了，“王妈更年期到了，说又是头疼又是关节痛，还有风湿病，我来给她开点药，怎么了嘛？”

“是王妈？”王子异看李医生不像说谎的样子，便思忖着点点头。

5

蔡徐坤怔怔地看着王子异，他想说，他摔下去那刻就看到了，抑制剂的颜色不对，他注意到了，他想说，但是他来不及，他也不知道什么避孕药，因为无论抑制剂还是避孕药他都从来没有用过。

他想说，王子异在发情期从来不射进生殖腔，不标记他，他以为王子异不想和现在这个傻傻的他有孩子，所以他准备找个机会摔到苏醒，没想到会超出计划突然摔下来。

他想说，自从上次宋暖闯进房间他摔下床的时候，他就苏醒了，但是······

蔡徐坤还想说，自己没有做这一切，他只是······

他只是想留在王子异身边。

“子异······”蔡徐坤只觉得委屈，他揉了揉眼睛，发现自己已经泪流成河，“我爱你啊子异······”

“坤坤。”王子异也红着眼眶看着他，只说了一句，“苏醒不告诉我，是为什么？是担心苏醒了就要怀孕吗？”

“不是的！不是的！”蔡徐坤攥着王子异西装的领子，眼泪流个不停，“我，我看了你看过的书，看了你以前的笔记，我发现——”

“我发现你好像都喜欢那种乖巧的懵懂的······”蔡徐坤不敢再看王子异，“我怕这样冷静自私的我，你不喜欢，但是我又不想再骗你，所以······”

“所以你就用摔下来这种伤害自己的方式来假装清醒吗？”王子异捏着蔡徐坤的下巴，他不知道是生自己气还是恼蔡徐坤，他瞪着蔡徐坤圆溜溜湿漉漉的眼睛。

蔡徐坤知道自己理亏，歪过头不说话。

半晌，王子异说：“坤坤，你想要回蔡氏吗？”

“什么？”蔡徐坤没想到王子异突然说起这个，“子异你什么意思？”

“只要你说，我什么都可以给你。但是你何必······”

本是含情脉脉的话，到王子异这却只剩下一串遗憾的省略号。

许久，王子异给蔡徐坤盖上被子：“我们都冷静一下吧，坤坤。”

6

走出房门，王子异没想到会看到王夫人“偷听”的模样，王夫人满怀抱歉地说：“我就是怕你们吵起来······”

“我倒是希望他和我吵，我看他一点不在乎我······”王子异说着说着还觉得委屈。

“子异，你真的要把蔡氏还给坤坤吗？”王夫人拍拍他的肩，“合并还没有完全落地，合同虽然签了，但是各部门的融合还没有运行，目前我们只是在接洽蔡氏的项目和公司运作，如果坤坤······”

“蔡氏本来就是他的。”王子异抬起头，与蔡徐坤朝夕相处的片段在眼前闪过，他一时间感到有些迷茫，“妈，过两天让宋律师来一下吧，我看合并手续要暂停或是终止了。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蔡徐坤：你听我解释！  
> 王子异：我不听我不听我不听！  
> 王子异：好刺激，我居然和老婆吵架了！


	4. 主随客便

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 王子异：这章我们doi了。耶！

1

王子异已经好几天睡书房了，蔡徐坤每天拿着牛奶磨磨蹭蹭想进去说话，都被王子异冷峻的背影吓到了。

蔡徐坤嘟着嘴转身，看到王妈一脸好奇地看着自己，被吓了一跳。

“少夫人，少爷这几天都特别晚回来。”王妈一脸关心，“前两天我老看到表小姐和夫人打电话，然后家里就出事了，唉······”

“表妹？宋暖吗？”蔡徐坤想着这人怎么又出来了，阴魂不散。

“对啊，前两天李医生给我看病的时候，还说起来这事。”王妈握住蔡徐坤的手，“知道少夫人是好人，对我们又好，您会和少爷和好的吧？”

“我会的。”蔡徐坤肯定地点点头。

2

隔壁的房里，王子异刚刚洗完澡，擦头发的时候，看到李医生给自己发微信。

——“子异，我检查过了，上面那盒避孕药没用过，一支都没少，这种药如果用多了，对omega的身体会造成不可逆转的危害。”

——“那个避孕药我说之前没见过呢，是新上市的，国内根本买不到，不知道哪里弄来的，蔡徐坤整天在家，怎么可能搞到这个。”

——“还有，避孕药下面那盒阻隔剂也没用过，蔡徐坤的发情期你都是怎么度过的？”

李医生的消息噼里啪啦地发过来，王子异刷着刷着，不甘落后地回：

“当然是在做爱中度过的！”

“噗——”正在喝养生茶的青年医生李某直接对着电脑喷了出来。

“哦？那他怎么还没怀上？都好几个发情期了吧？”

“我没射在生殖腔，他身子弱，再过几年吧。”

李医生揉了揉眼睛，不可置信地看着屏幕，这年头还有如此关怀omega的alpha？

“你这个单身狗懂啥，我不是关怀omega，是因为我爱他所以不想他受委屈。”王子异又开始进行秀恩爱轰炸，李医生一拍脑袋。

“那你现在知道了蔡徐坤没用避孕药，你准备咋办啊？”

看着屏幕上的消息，王子异放下手机，两眼放空。半晌，他说：“我等他自己来找我。”

3

宋夫人这两天一直在家帮宋暖收拾去美国的行李，没想到大白天的王子异打电话过来。

“姑妈，宋暖这两天在家吗？”

“子异呀？暖暖这两天出去搜集资料了，她马上回斯坦福和她那个什么教授做项目去了。”

“我听说了，他们那个项目还有一个活动是不是关于omega自主生育权的呀？”子异一边录音，一边示意李医生调查宋暖的教授。

“姓伍德是吗？好的。”王子异笑着说，“姑姑不要太担心啦，这个项目能通过审核说明是有实践可能的，嗯嗯好，宋暖这两天去哪里了呀？我有些美国的医药问题想问她。”

“咖啡厅是吗？好好的······谢谢姑姑。”

王子异挂断电话，看到李医生把笔记本电脑转过来对着自己。

“美国斯X福XX生物医药实验室伍德教授团队与新型omega避孕药研制，副作用不定。”

醒目的大标题对着王子异，他揉着眉头对李医生说：“你查一下宋暖是不是参与了那个omega生育自主权活动。”

4

“暖暖。”

宋暖听到这句话的时候，她甚至怀疑自己在幻听。

她拿着星巴克的榛果拿铁，踩着高跟鞋转身，看到星巴克店外王子异正朝自己招手。

王子异甚至还温和地笑了，他依旧穿着定制的黑色西装，打着宝蓝色的领带，宋暖莫名有些心慌，她下意识地笑了笑，坐在店里喝东西。

王子异停车速度很快，他坐下的时候不慌不忙，甚至还去买了杯抹茶星冰乐。

“表哥你好像从来不喜欢喝······”宋暖有些惊讶。

“坤坤喜欢。待会给他带回去。”王子异笑了笑。

看来是不准备长谈了。宋暖蹙眉。什么意思？他们两个没出问题？

“蔡徐坤还好吧？”

“实际上我一直很敬佩你。”王子异却不接话头，“你是我的表妹，从小就独立，后来又考到了斯坦福，也不喜欢相亲。后来姑妈告诉我，你跟着教授做项目，有关Omega平权的运动，我自然支持你，也觉得你很勇敢。”

“但是——”王子异眯起眼睛，“你们的项目有一个实验结果，就是针对omega使用的避孕药，即使在发情期也不会轻易怀孕，这个项目本身是保护Omega，防止alpha利用omega的发情期趁虚而入的。我本来很支持，但是这个避孕药现在还没有上市，我特地发邮件去问了伍德教授，原因是因为副作用可能导致不孕不育，这对任何人都会是巨大的身体损伤。后来，伍德教授听说我的身份，特地打电话来保证说这个项目还在研究中，未经临床试验的产品是不会流出的。所以——”

“所以——我们家的阻隔剂是怎么会被换成这种避孕药的？”

王子异问出这句话的时候，宋暖抓紧了星巴克的纸杯。

半晌，宋暖低着头笑了起来：“你都知道了是吗？”

“你是医药生物工程的高材生，姑妈多次提到，上次我妈和我说你们一起去美容院的时候，我就觉得奇怪了。”王子异叹气，“你最是看不上Omega那些保养的手段，因为这些就是你的专业，导致你从不喜欢这些医美，怎么会特意去美容院呢？”

“是为了和我妈说那些话，说李医生和蔡徐坤把家里的阻隔剂换成了避孕药？”王子异敲敲桌面，“还是以为我妈注重公司，想让她看在蔡氏合并案的份上，不让蔡徐坤入主蔡氏？实际上这件事也怪我不好，我和蔡徐坤结婚，从不是因为蔡氏，是因为我想结婚了。”

“怎么可能？！表哥你要是想结婚，多少人排着队——”宋暖猛地抬起头，眼里却是苦涩的泪水。

“我想和蔡徐坤结婚，所以我们结婚了，无论他是十岁的孩子，还是蔡家的大少爷。”

王子异说，“你是我的表妹，你的才学可以去更好的地方，何必为这些家长里短做些偷鸡摸狗的事情？你是医药专业的学生，你在入学第一天，不就是为了研发更好的药物，解决目前omega由于生理原因带来的生育问题吗？而现在，为了些你本就得不到的东西，去伤害无辜的omega，我真的看错你了。”

王子异越说越生气，他腾地站起来，瞬间半个星巴克的人都抬头看他。他理了理西装的下摆，拿着包装好的星冰乐大步流星地走了。

“表哥——”

宋暖迷茫地看着王子异的背影，不知道为什么委屈起来，那个下午，她抱着一杯冷掉的榛果拿铁在星巴克哭了半天。

5

“蔡徐坤一支阻隔剂都没用过，能不能原谅你是他要决定的，不是我，如果你觉得你每做错的话，没有人可以保你。”

“如果在你心里我王子异就是这种为了钱可以牺牲婚姻的人，那么你何必做这一切。你的一切都是家族给你的，如果没有家族的支持，你试试看一个高学历但是一无所有的Omega会遭受怎样的社会歧视，王家支持omega平权，不代表支持肆意妄为的家人。”

宋暖刚刚准备开车离开，就看到王子异发来的短信，她不喜欢蔡徐坤，不喜欢依附alpha生存的omega，也不喜欢没有本事的人坐在不属于他的位置上。

她遗忘了，她所追逐的自由，她所拥有的骄傲，是每个人的自由，也是建立在千千万万omega拥有自主选择权利的基础上。

她也遗忘了，每个人都有选择相爱方式的自由。

她永远也不会认输，也不会向蔡徐坤道歉。

“子异，怎么办。”李医生头疼地不想回家，“你总不能把宋暖送到监狱去吧？”

“她干的每件事，无论是偷用没有上市的产品，还是故意剥夺Omega生育权未遂，都是重罪。”王子异靠在椅背上，“是不是我给她太多资本，让她觉得她所做的一切都是对的，是不是我们王家教育无方。”

“子异，如果说教育无方，干脆说，是不是给你表妹最好的，她就能不长歪，如果她自己没有体现出来，你们如何知道呢？”李医生说，“况且，你现在最大的问题，是怎样和蔡徐坤和好吧？”

“他啊？”王子异想着想着就笑了出来。

6

“子异？”

王子异今天很早就回家了，蔡徐坤眨眨眼，觉得大有转机，于是从门口探出一个脑袋。

“什么事？”

王子异居然没直接关门！蔡徐坤心里尖叫着，踩着猪猪拖鞋小碎步移动到王子异身边。

“你这两天都好晚回来，我给你送点参汤······”

“参汤？”王子异摸摸自己的腰，“我的肾没问题啊？你不知道吗？”

“不是不是······”蔡徐坤脸又红了。

“说吧，什么事。”王子异转过来，在蔡徐坤正对面坐下。

“我——我我错了。”

王子异扬眉：“哪里错了？”

“不应该骗你。”蔡徐坤掐手指。

“还有呢？”

王子异存了心要逗他，故意板着脸。

“还有就是那个避孕药真的不是我干的，我是学画画的，对这种一窍不通啊，我猜是第一次宋暖来看我的时候，塞到书房的！”蔡徐坤气呼呼地说，“你不用蒙我，我今天下午看到宋暖发了朋友圈在星巴克喝东西，然后你回来又拿了杯星冰乐，你是不是见宋暖去了！”

“对！我就是去见她了！”王子异捏捏蔡徐坤的脸，“我去找她摊牌给你找排面。”

“真的！？”蔡徐坤转转眼珠子，黏黏糊糊地倒在王子异身上。

王子异叹气，把人抱住了：“你骗我我当然生气，我最生气的是你伤害自己，以后千万别这么干了。”

蔡徐坤嘟着嘴，一副心虚的样子：“那宋暖怎么办啊？她脾气这么倔，又一直不喜欢我，肯定不会服软的。”

“不管她。”王子异翻身把人压住，唇就凑上去。

“不管她？那干什么？”蔡徐坤眨着眼睛，顺着王子异的唇纹吻上去。

“造娃。”

7

好久没开饭的王子异今天吃饱了，抱着光溜溜的蔡徐坤躺在被子里，蔡徐坤揉揉眼睛，他觉得有些冷，下意识地缠着王子异，后穴里那根东西还滚烫着，坚挺着，仿佛在叫嚣王子异刚刚干了多么混蛋的事，蔡徐坤抱住王子异精瘦的腰，手下是结实而曲线流畅的腹肌，他满意地蹭上去，甬道随着动作收缩着，夹得里面那炽热的东西更加肿大起来。

“你怎么又硬了啊·····”蔡徐坤抬起头，和王子异打了个湿哒哒的啵。

王子异扶着蔡徐坤的后脑勺，唇舌伸进去，把人吸地喘不过气来。

“还没全部进去呢······”王子异用手提了提蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤吓得去摸了摸两个人结合的地方，性器张牙舞爪的，还想往里面塞，他委屈地看着自己前面冒着水的柱身，自己顺着王子异的性器猛地坐下去。

“嘶——”两个人发出不知道是爽到还是痛到的声音，蔡徐坤被王子异捏着下巴，狠狠地亲上去，后者也顾不上明天自己还要上班，把这几天饥肠辘辘的账准备全算了。

王子异看着胸前两颗跳动的乳粒，抓着蔡徐坤的胸口又咬又啃，蔡徐坤的身上全是红痕和巴掌印，王子异只觉得还不够，下身愈发猛烈地顶弄起来，撞地蔡徐坤只觉得骨架都要散了。

蔡徐坤只觉得性器擦过自己的敏感点，又狠又准，生理泪水溢出来，他被王子异咬住，湿湿嗒嗒地哭出来，前面泄得一塌糊涂，后面又被操软了，又湿又热，吸得王子异不想出去。

“我，我不是发情期······”蔡徐坤以为告诉王子异现在造娃没用，王子异就会停下，没想到后者听了干得愈发卖力。

蔡徐坤哭着求他慢一点，那声音又甜又腻，奶香味的信息素漫出来，和檀香缠绕在一起，王子异翻过身，又从正面进去，蔡徐坤一低头就能看到那根东西进进出出的样子，他咬着嘴唇，下唇都被咬出了印子，alpha强烈的信息素灌进去，他下意识地勾住王子异。

你真是个混蛋。那个瞬间，王子异骂自己，他不该用信息素让蔡徐坤顺从，但是他忍不住也停不下。

许久，久到蔡徐坤连洗澡都是王子异抱着去的，结束以后，蔡徐坤趴在王子异胸前，揪着王子异的指头玩。

“子异，我是学美术的，对于公司管理一窍不通，我爸妈从来没逼我，就是让我干想干的事情，我相信王家，也相信你，所以，我从来没有想要回蔡氏······蔡氏没有可信之人，所以爸妈帮我预料好了一切······”蔡徐坤的头埋在王子异肩窝里，王子异拍拍他的屁股。

“我知道，我一直都知道。”

8

蔡徐坤和王子异结婚的第七个月，王夫人终于有了要当奶奶的消息。

宋夫人接了好几个电话，放下手机的时候，还有些晕头转向。

她觉得这个夏天正是惊心动魄，好事坏事连着来，蔡徐坤怀孕了本来是好事，但是自己女儿跑去给蔡徐坤下药是怎么回事？

而且这事，还是宋暖直接告诉自己的，她信誓旦旦地说，这是为了王家血脉的纯净，因为蔡徐坤太蠢了。

宋夫人听到这句话的时候，她简直怀疑眼前这个人不是她亲生的，是不是当年抱错了，当然，宋暖的眉眼像极了自己，只有可能是基因突变。

“反正我明天就去美国了，妈你不用担心我。”宋暖理东西的时候，“教授会为我自豪的。”

伍德：？？？？

宋夫人扶着额头，对宋暖说：“你这两天没看邮件吗？你的电脑一直显示未读邮件，是伍德教授发来的，你快去看看吧。”

“什么？宋暖不见了？”蔡徐坤这天起床，正准备迎接王妈的养胎早餐，就看到王子异皱着眉头，一脸不悦。

“宋暖被‘劝退’了，伍德教授不需要这样没有科研精神的学生。”王子异给蔡徐坤套上衣服，“她估计是想不通出去旅游了，给姑妈留下信说‘需要静静’。”

蔡徐坤无言以对：“她怎么这样啊。姑妈得多担心啊。”

王子异亲了亲蔡徐坤的嘴角：“我会找人跟着的，好歹她是我们家的人，要是出事了，姑妈要伤心。”

“她不准做我们孩子的姑姑。”蔡徐坤摸着肚子，虽然位置不太对，他似懂非懂地说，“让李医生做孩子的姑姑吧。”

王子异：······

王子异：李医生是男的。

蔡徐坤：真的吗？他头发比我还长？

王子异：他是个Beta，放心，他性生活比我们丰富多了。

蔡徐坤：······

蔡徐坤：那不要他了，你们这群坏银。

END————————————还有------

番外：

1

八个月后，蔡徐坤和王子异的宝宝——根正苗红小菜苗出生了。

小菜苗：为什么我是一只猪。

蔡徐坤：因为你妈我是——不对，你爸是猪。

小菜苗：那为什么我还有狗尾巴？

蔡徐坤：因为你爸是金毛。

路过的王子异：吃饭了！把身上那个粉不拉几的衣服和后面那个什么毛茸茸的玩具给我扔了！

2

小菜苗：妈，我发情期到了！

蔡徐坤：你是Beta哪来的发情期啊！王子异，你儿子谈恋爱了！

王子异：？我生的明明是女儿啊？

李医生：······你们孩子还没分化呢！

小菜苗：······

小菜苗：我要重新投胎！

END 真的没了！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 王子异：Jesus Crazy！大家好我是BOOGIE王子异，What's up!  
> 蔡徐坤：闭嘴！  
> 小菜苗：大家的目光是我的兴奋剂我是BOOGIE王菜苗！  
> 蔡徐坤：······  
> 蔡徐坤：你不是


End file.
